


early morning interruptions

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: Cross-Postings from Tumblr (Written from 2011-2013) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, I put it on tumblr a few years ago so, M/M, this happened in like 2012 or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re going swimming.”</p>
<p>Harry stared at him incredulously.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Louis grinned bigger.</p>
<p>“Swimming. There’s a pool downstairs, and swimming we shall go.”</p>
<p>“Louis. It’s three in the morning.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“So, for one, it’s three in the morning. For two, pool probably isn’t open.”</p>
<p>“Key.” Louis held up a card, much similar to the pass cards to the rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early morning interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> so I decided today that I'm gonna post some things here that I wrote a while ago but never posted on archive. these are all cross-posted from my tumblr onedirectionaremyfirstlove. this one was written in 2012 I think?

_Knock. Knock_.

Harry woke up with a start, sitting up in bed. Had someone just knocked on his door? He glanced at the clock. Three a.m. With a sigh, he flipped onto his side, laying down again.

_Knock. Knock_.

Yep. Someone was definitely at the door.

With a growl of “I am going to  _kill_ them”, he got up, rubbing his eye furiously and making the way to the door, using the peephole to see—Louis (they normally shared a room but had decided to sleep separately for once because Harry was actually  _tired_ , but he guessed Louis just couldn’t stay away that long). He flung the door open.

“What the  _fuck_ are you doing?” he growled, glaring hard at the oldest band member. Louis simply smiled back calmly, looking completely unperturbed, and pushed past Harry and into the room.

“We’re going swimming.”

Harry stared at him incredulously.

“What?”

Louis grinned bigger.

“Swimming. There’s a pool downstairs, and swimming we shall go.”

“Louis. It’s three in the morning.”

“So?”

“So, for one,  _it’s three in the morning_. For two, pool probably isn’t open.”

“Key.” Louis held up a card, much similar to the pass cards to the rooms.

“Three,” Harry continued, shaking his head, “We’ll get into so much trouble if they catch us.”

“So we don’t let them catch us,” Louis smirked. Harry sighed, debating the pros and cons of going with Louis (the cons were far outweighing the pros).

“Please, Hazza?” Louis stuck his bottom lip out, eyes wide in the puppy-dog style, stepping towards Harry. “I’ve always wanted to have pool sex.”

Harry gulped, feeling his skin get hotter (and other parts of his body getting harder) at the thought.

“Were you  _planning_ this?” he whispered, not quite trusting himself to speak yet. Louis’ smirk grew.

“Of course.”

“You realize if we get caught—”

“We won’t,” Louis sighed, rolling his eyes, utterly exasperated, “I promise. C’mon, Harry.”

“Fine.”

The single word caused Louis’ smirk to return and his blue eyes to twinkle.

“You have a swimsuit, then?”

Harry shook his head.

“Not here in the hotel, no.”

Louis shrugged, once again unperturbed by, it seemed, anything.

“Boxers’ll have to do, then. C’mon.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him out of the hotel room. They quietly snuck down the stairs, avoiding a couple in one of the hallways, until they reached the door that led to the pool area. Louis pulled out the key card and slipped it through the lock; the little light flashed green and he pushed the door open. Once both of them had snuck through, Harry shut the door as quietly as he could. When he turned around, he saw Louis already lowering himself into the huge pool.

“How’s the water?” he asked, going over to stand on the water’s edge.

“Nice,” Louis smiled up at his boyfriend, “Come on in!”

Harry laughed, slipping down into the water himself.

They swam for a bit, had a small (and quiet) water fight, before floating on their backs for a little while. It was during the floating that Harry looked over at his boyfriend, and smiled.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, causing Louis to turn his face toward him.

“Beautiful?”

Harry nodded. “Absolutely stunningly gorgeous.”

Louis smiled even as he snorted.

“ _You’re_ one to talk, Mr. All-the-girls-want-to-fuck-me.”

“Yeah,” Harry grinned, “But  _that_ job is reserved for  _you_.” He paused as Louis laughed. “But really, Lou, sure I’m good-looking—”

“So modest.”

“Shh,” he reprimanded, “Like I said, I might be hot, you know,  _fit_ , but  _you_ , Lou, you’re just…stunning. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Sexy.”

They’d stopped floating and were facing each other and with Harry’s last words he found himself pressed up against the side of the pool, soft lips pushed desperately against his own. He kissed back just a fervently, moaning and opening his mouth when Louis licked along his lip. Their tongue’s played off each other for a moment, causing both of them to moan in ecstasy, and Louis pushed his hips forward to grind against Harry’s. They stay like that for some moments, breathy moans coming from each of them, until they’re both unbearably hard.

Louis took control as usual, slipping his hand into Harry’s boxers and taking hold of his cock, causing Harry to buck forward and moan deeply and loudly.

“Fuck,” he whispered against Louis’ lips as the older boy started stroking him, slowly and teasingly.

It’s not long before they’re both naked, clothing thrown carelessly onto the floor, and Harry’s legs are wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist.

“This is gonna be so messy,” Harry comments as Louis works a few fingers into him just to make sure, giving a grunt of agreement before lining himself up and pushing in with one long, quick thrust. Harry has to hold back a scream (he reminds himself they’re in a  _public pool_ ), but doesn’t bother with the moaning that’s coming out of his mouth just moments later, as Louis’ thrusts pick up speed and strength. After all, Louis was groaning as well.

“One year,” Louis growled, thrusting in faster, harder, “One entire year of me fucking you, and you’re still as tight as you were the first fucking time.”

Harry just moaned in response.

They came simultaneously, Harry into the water and Louis deep into Harry, his thrusts becoming erratic but continuing through the orgasm. They leaned against each other for a few moments afterward, both breathing hard and feeling weak. Finally, Louis slid out of the younger boy.

“We should probably go,” he spoke, and they both shakily climbed out of the pool, grabbing their respective clothing and pulling them on, just as voices could be heard. Both boys froze, looking to each other for a moment before staring at the door, and Harry was about to suggest they hide or something when he caught one of the voices.

“Louis…listen to that voice,” he whispered instead. Louis did, as words started to become clearer.

“Hey now, we’ve got to be quiet—”

“Liam?” Louis said, staring slack-jawed at Harry, who nodded in response.

“Oh, c’mon, loosen up a bit, Li. This was  _you’re_ idea.”

“And Niall,” Harry finished, just as the pool door swung open to reveal just those two.

The four stared at each other for a moment before Liam broke the silence with “What’re you guys doing?”

“Could ask you the same thing,” Louis replied slowly, “And you call yourself the sensible, responsible one.”

“I am—” Liam started when Niall suddenly slapped a hand over his face, taking in Louis and Harry’s flushed bodies, messy hair and (he shuddered as he realized it) cum dribbling down Harry’s leg.

“Oh my god,” he said, glancing between the two boys, and then over to the pool, and then back at the boys, “ _Oh_ my  _god_. You guys  _didn’t_. That’s  _disgusting_.”

Liam looked very obviously confused as Louis and Harry blushed red, but caught on quickly and puts a hand to his mouth, as well.

“Oh  _god_ , lads, this is a  _public_  pool,” he told them, swallowing down a gag at the thought that he was actually planning on getting  _into_ that water.

“Oh, and what exactly were you two coming down here for, then?” Louis questioned, putting a cool hand on his hot face and the other on the small of Harry’s back, making a face at Liam and Niall.

“I don’t know—to actually  _swim_ , maybe?” Niall shuddered again, “Some of us actually know that you fuck in a  _private place_ like, I don’t know,  _the hotel room_  and not at the  _pool_.”

Silence all around as everyone comprehended what he’d just said, and both Niall and Liam’s eyes grew huge as they realized what Niall had just revealed as Louis and Harry high-fived.

“Knew it,” Harry sing-songed, laughing in time with his boyfriend.

“Oh, god,” Liam rubbed his head briefly, accepting Niall’s arm when it was thrown around him with a smile, “Well, I am definitely not swimming in  _that_ pool, so I guess we should all be getting back to bed…”

“Definitely.” Harry yawned. “Some of us were unceremoniously woken up by our boyfriend’s at three in the morning.” He threw a glare at Louis as they all went back out into the hallway, checking both ways before sneaking across to the stairs.

“So—you guys are officially dating, then?” Liam questioned quietly as they snuck back up the three flights of stairs. Both Harry and Louis nodded, grabbing the other’s hand with a smile.

“Almost—eleven months, now,” Louis added with a note of pride, “What can I say? I’m in love with him.”

“Yeah,” Niall replied with a smile of his own, putting his head on Liam’s shoulder as they led the way back to the rooms, “I know the feeling.”

“Oh my god,” Harry put in, “You guys are adorable together.” He felt three pairs of eyes suddenly on him, all looking at him strangely. He shrugged.

“What? You are.”

Liam just shook his head as both Louis and Niall started laughing as quietly as they could, each clamping a hand over their mouths to muffle the sound.

“Oh, wow, Harry,” Louis commented as they finally came upon their respective doors, “I love you.”

Harry smiled back, pulling Louis into his room with him (who really cared if he got that much sleep anyway?) as Liam and Niall disappeared into Niall’s room.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/) or [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
